


Never Gonna Give You Up

by novemberhush



Series: There’s Nothing That A Hundred Words Could Ever Do [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: God doesn’t make mistakes, Hurt Derek, M/M, Protective Stiles, Quadruple Drabble, but Stiles will be damned if he doesn’t try, it’s not a rickroll I promise you despite the title, sterek, yeah about that..., you can’t negotiate with God, ’course he might be damned if he DOES...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: The Angel of Death has come for Derek. But he’ll have to go through Stiles first...





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I know what you’re thinking... ‘a drabble, she said, but the word count says 400 words, one of them’s lying’. I can explain! You see, I got a little carried away and ended up writing _four_ drabbles. Yep, a quadruple drabble. But each part is 100 words and each uses a different set of prompt words from the @sterekdrabbles blog on tumblr. The words for each part, in order, were:- _treaty, imagine, angel_ ; _struggle, accompany, relieve_ ; _twitch, spill, chop_ ; and _genuine, floor, grip_.

Stiles’ desperate entreaty to take him instead fell on deaf ears.

 

“I imagine this is hard for you, but it is his time. You cannot take his place.”

 

“You _imagine_?! How could _you_ imagine _anything_?? You’re just a lackey following orders. The Angel of Death, mindlessly ticking off names on a list, doing the dirty work of an absent father who dares call himself God. Take me, and if God has a problem with that He can take it up with me Himself.”

 

The angel stilled suddenly, head cocked, as if listening to some distant voice Stiles couldn’t hear.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles had never considered himself brave. But that was before the Angel of Death had appeared to lay claim to an injured Derek, currently cradled in Stiles’ arms, struggling to breath. Now all bets were off.

 

Stiles was ready to do whatever it took to keep Derek alive, even if it meant taking his place in death. Even if it meant facing the wrath of God Himself. He still didn’t consider himself brave. It was simply what love compelled him to do.

 

Then the angel spoke again. “You will be relieved to hear neither of you will be accompanying me.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles twitched, the fear this was a trick to take Derek from him spilling out.

 

As if reading his thoughts ( _and who knew,_ Stiles thought, _maybe angels could do that_ ), the figure before him, terrible in its beauty, smiled beneficently. “It is no trick, I assure you. There has simply been something of a clerical error in our New Admissions section.”

 

“A _clerical_ error?!” Stiles sputtered.

 

“Yes. God has asked me to relay Her apologies. Until we meet again, goodbye.”

 

With that he was gone, the chop shop turned witches’ den they had been in once again cloaked in darkness.

 

* * *

 

Still reeling, Stiles felt the sudden warmth of Derek’s hand encircling his, gripping it tightly. Thoughts of death, angels and God **Her** self (apparently) fled his mind as he became aware again of the cold of the cement floor he sat on seeping into his bones.

 

Looking down, he saw that Derek’s werewolf healing had finally kicked in. For the first time since he’d found him bleeding out in the dingy garage he felt genuine hope.

 

“You ever offer to die for me again and I’ll kill you myself,” Derek croaked.

 

“I love you too, Sourwolf,” he grinned, kissing his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and thanks to @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr for the prompts. Come say hi in the comments section here, or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear from you. :-)


End file.
